


A Tad Too Much To Drink

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Zech has a few more drinks than she should have and Ms. Dunkelman has to pay for it.<br/>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tad Too Much To Drink

Barbara opened the door to her friend’s apartment with one hand, the other too busy making sure said friend didn’t run off. Once the key was inside the lock, she turned back to see if the other girl had disobeyed. Luckily, she hadn’t.  


This friend was Arryn. The same usually quiet, book-loving, friendly Arryn had had a little too much at the bar and was drunk. Of course Arryn was one of Barbara’s best friends and she certainly wasn’t going to let her drive or wander home not being sober.  


As the Canadian stepped inside, the drunken girl almost flopped on top of her. She was giggling madly.  


The sober woman couldn’t help but smile. From what she heard from Gavin, when she was drunk, she wasn’t angry. Instead, she would slur her words and mumble random jabbers: the usual drunken phase.  


But Arryn was adorable. She was giggling with a big pink blush, her eyes wide in amazement at everything. Even in her own apartment, she seemed to look at her TV and couch in wonder.  


“Alright Arryn,” Barbara said as she let go of the girl, closing the door. “I don’t think you should be here alone while you aren’t functioning right. Hope you don’t mind in the morning but I think I should stay the night.”  


As Barbara turned around, just finished her sentence, she was surprised by Arryn who was close to her face with a wide smile. She fell on the floor, startled.  


“Gah!”  


The French-speaking girl giggled as the blonde rubbed her aching head.  


“I have a feeling getting you into bed and keeping you in bed will be tough.” She said, getting back to her feet. Ms. Zech nodded, not willing to make Ms. Dunkelman’s life any easier.  


“I know you aren’t going to listen to me-,” she shook her head. “So I’m going to make sure you stay put.” Barbara pointed her finger as she said this sternly to her friend.  


Arryn looked like a puppy as she tilted her head, eye brows raised.  


Barbara used her friend’s confused phase to her advantage as she leapt forward, her hands grabbing hold of her friend’s arms.  


The captor fought with Barbara, trying to slip out of her grasp. She frowned and furrowed her brows as she found she wasn’t able to. The upset expression didn’t last long as it turned into another happy smile.  


The Canadian rolled her eyes with a smile.  


“Come on, Arryn. Let’s get you to bed.”  


Barbara kept walking while dragging the drunken woman down the hall and into the bedroom. It was a simple room, with a bed, dresser, and an end table. The bed was made and it was kept clean, something Barbara expected from her friend.  


“Okay so I-,”  


The blonde felt hands around her waist and looked down with wide eyes as slim fingers gripped the shirt she was wearing.  


“Wait…what are you-?”  


She squealed as her shirt went over her head, Arryn clearly feeling in the daring mood. Her hands went flying out, trying to get her shirt back.  


Arryn was madly giggling and her cute pink blush was nothing compared to Barbara’s strawberry-red face.  


She would have passed out if it wasn’t for the fact Arryn was a woman and that it was only them. If there had been another man in the room, she most likely would have.  


“Arryn! G-give me m-my shirt back!” she spun around, one hand trying to cover up, the other looking forward to socking her friend whether she was drunk or not.  


She looked around the room but could not find the shirt-stealing girl. The door was open though, “Get back here!”  


Arryn was waiting for her in the hallway, shirt crumpled in hand, giggling once more.  


“You thief! Give me back my shirt!” She wasn’t truly angry at Arryn, but her embarrassment was causing her to add an agitated tone to her voice. The young woman holding the piece of clothing didn’t seem scared though.  


Barbara ran down the hallway towards Arryn to tackle her. The two flopped on the floor with a thud. Besides an “Ouch!” given, neither were harmed.  


Arryn giggled as she placed the shirt beneath her back, making it so the Canadian could not get her desired shirt.  


The shirtless (but fortunately for her, bra-wearing) young woman rose to her feet and glared down at Arryn, raising her fist.  


She backed away as Arryn got to her own feet, a bit more sloppily and clumsily because of the alcohol, and she grabbed the shirt.  


Arryn walked up to Barbara, smiled even wider, and handed her shirt to the woman. Barbara gripped it tightly, making sure it would stay on her.  


As the drunken girl started to strut away, she paused, giggled, gave a surprised peck on Barbara’s cheek, and ran off towards her bedroom.  


Barbara’s eyes flew open, a blush spreading on her cheeks. She glanced down the hall than back to her shirt. Her right hand left the article of clothing and traveled up to her cheek where she felt where Arryn had kissed her.  


She wasn’t quite sure how to react. Certainly it was just the alcohol. There was no way Arryn Zech, one of her best friends, soberly and intentionally kissed her on the cheek.  


The blonde shook her head to clear her thoughts. She’d check up on her ebony haired friend, make sure she was asleep, and then she’d go to the couch and wait for morning. By then, Arryn would be her old self and they’d be able to put this night behind them…hopefully.  


Barbara opened the bedroom door to find her already passed out on top of the covers.  


It was a little chilly tonight so Barbara lifted Arryn and tucked her in like a mother would do to her sleeping child…Barbara grimaced. That had sounded a little creepy.  
Once she was sure they would be no more disturbances, Barbara exited the room and went to the couch. She flopped on it, too tired to think, and fell into slumber. 

............................

Arryn yawned and stretched her arms as she awoke in the morning. She rubbed her eyes with her loose fists and looked around her. It seemed like every morning but something wasn’t right…  


How come she couldn’t remember the night before?  


Oh no…  


All color drained from her face as an unsettling thought entered her mind. Had she gotten drunk? What had happened last night? It didn’t seem like she had a hangover. She didn’t have a headache and didn’t feel weak. It also helped that she wasn’t in some stranger’s bed with a guy with a beard and a goat in a bathtub.  


Someone must have brought her home.  


She got out of her bed to see if they were still here. As she left her room, even from the hallway she could see an arm on the sofa. Yup. Someone had brought her home. They also crashed here.  


Arryn didn’t mind. They were kind enough to bring her home. Hopefully she hadn’t given them any troubles.  


As she approached the couch, she realized the kind person was Barbara. She smiled at her friend, grateful that she had gone out to the bar with someone she knew.  


Barbara’s eyebrows furrowed as she hands searched the couch for something. A pillow was on the floor so Arryn guessed she wanted to cuddle something. She covered her giggle with her hands and walked around the side of the couch. She grabbed the pillow and placed it in front of the blonde.  


Unfortunately, it seemed Barbara had found something better to snuggle with: something warmer, softer, and alive…  


“Eek!”  


Arryn was thrown on top of Barbara, her face smushed against the couch and her friend’s shoulder.  


She felt her face ablaze, an obvious red haze growing across her cheeks. She had just meant to give her a pillow!  


Arryn gulped and hope Barbara would loosen her grip but it seemed the Canadian was happy with her better body pillow…human body pillow.  


“Oh dear…”  


She was stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction, I hope I don't start off badly. I have two more story ideas but they are much longer and include chapters. I plan on completing them or to start working on the last few chapters before I post them. Criticism is welcome but please don't be too harsh.


End file.
